In recent years, game systems have been widely known that include a server device in which game programs are stored and a client device that executes a desired game program downloaded from the server device. The client device may be any device as long as the device can execute the program. For example, a desktop or laptop personal computer, a cellular phone, a smart phone, a tablet terminal, and the like are used as needed.
There are many types of game programs including a program that is completed in a short time such as a card game and a program that is not completed in one day such as a role-playing game. A user operates the client device as necessary and plays the game in response to the game program executed by the client device.
Further, in a case of executing a game program that is not completed in one day, the client device stops advancement of the game in response to an operation by the user. At a later date, the user operates the client device and restarts the game from the stopped state (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).